When the Earth starts to talk, the sea starts to dance
by TheInternetGoblin
Summary: 'He raised his hands...and the world exploded.' Gaia pays a little visit to her favourite Demi-God but Percy isn't budging.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, found this random oneshot of how I thought Mark Of Athena would go like.**

**I was shamefully wrong (I actually believed Percy and Annabeth would get married and Nico would the and Hazel would go insane and Frank and Leo got together instead. None of this happened)**

**Sorry for how badly it's written, I hope you can find it in you're heart to forgive me :) **

"Is he mental? He's going to kill us all!" Jason screamed in disbelief, his voice barely audible over the waves of water crashing and the wind roaring into a hurricane.

"No,"Annabeth corrected, a small smile playing on her lips,"He's going to save us all."

"We'll drown!" Jason was so close to shaking Annabeth. 'Percy Jackson can't do everything!' He felt like shrieking,'I'm a hero too! It's not just Percy!'

The sea richoceted up and down like a bull, slamming into the side of the boat repeatedly, threatening to capsize them. And the wind, swirling and spinning, collectig debris and throwing water into hundred-feet spouts, certainly wasn't helping.

Jason was amazed so much power could come out of just a Demi-god. But, then again, Percy wasn't just a Demi-god. He was Percy Jackson, after all.

Leo was hugging the mast of Argo ll like grim death, but grinning like a maniac, his face glowing with excitment. Piper, Hazel and Frank were nowhere to be found.

The boat tilted precariously before lurching the other way again. Jason felt his stomach drop. This was pure and utter hell.

Suddenly, the water droplets froze in the air and began floating up in the sky, amid sticks and leaves to form a giant, sleeping face. A sea monster head flew over the boat as the sea turned still and calm once more, the waves gently lapping the boat.

Percy climbed over the side of the boat, bone-dry, grumbling,"Thanks for the help, guys."

No comment.

Jason felt himself paralyze in fear; apparantly he wasn't the only one. The fear emaniating from Annabeths body was something shocking, pulsing through her and rolling in waves so strong it was almost tangible. Percy followed their gaze and cursed.

The whole ship was silent; holding it's breath. Waiting for something bad to happen. Then Gaia spoke, sleepily and softly, but the sound still sent shivers down their spines.

_Perseus Jackson._

Percy froze, looking up slowly to glare at Gaia with baleful eyes, hatred obvious in every poise and posture. The voice laughed sleepily.

_All shiny and bright and new. Just in time for the earth to rip him apart_.

Annabeth gave a strangled gulp, glancing at Percy wildly, desperately trying to communaite something urgent. But he was glaring at Gaia defiantly, possible too angry to speak.

_I'm not going to pretend to be your friend, but I don't want us to be enemies_.

"Thats inevitable." Percy's voice was bitter and harsh; Jason almost flinched from just hearing it. Gaia merely laughed again.

_You think I'm evil. But there is no evil nor good, Perseus. Only power and those who are too weak to use it.  
You are the most powerful Demi-god in many mellenia. You are the Hero Od Olympus. The famed Son Of Posiden. And if you join me, you can live; forever. Immortal.  
_  
Percy clenched his teeth; Gaia's voice was soft, persistant. Tempting. But there was no chance Percy would ever choose Gaia. He looked up, looked Gaia in the eye with a steely glint in their churning depths and raised both his hands.

Then the world exploded.

**I don't know what I expected to happen after the world exploded. Something tells me I didn't really think it through.**

**DID YOU GET THE HARRY POTTER REFERENCES if you did I love you.**

**As always review because I will actually worship you and made a shrine in** **you're honour if you do. No joke.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**~Zoe~TheInternetGoblin~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you beautiful people! I'm honestly shocked so many of you liked this random two year old drabble, but thanks so much for being so gorgeous about it! Unfortunately this isn't a new chapter; just felt like saying thanks to all you guys who reviewed/favourited/followed; it made my week! Also instead of turning this into a story, I'm doing a series of drabbles, featuring Nico but will obviously include the rest of the characters as well and it would make me really happy if you could check it out. And don't worry; it's not going to be one of those utterly OOC Nico stories with Nico being all impossibly gorgeous and all dark and mysterious with girls chasing him and being ridiculously powerful ect; it's just Nico as we know him. No Mary-Sues on the scene either! **

**Thanks for being so lovely guys!**

**~Zoe~TheInternetGoblin~**


End file.
